Miracle's Hazard
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Not long after dealing with Locomon a female Takato is sent to live with her aunt in Odaiba for a school year, and she gets called in the place of Inoue Yolei. How will having the Tamer of the Hazard help the second team of Virtue Digidestined?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is AU for Tamers, the card game exists but not the Digimon Anime, also Takato is gender flipped, and will end up taking Yolei's place as the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity. Purists, you have been warned.

Prologue

Shinjuku, two weeks after dealing with Locomon:

Matsuki Takato stares at her parents in horror, " Why am I being sent to live with my cousin in Odaiba? " Though she phrased it as a question neither of her parents were fooled for a second by the disguised demand, all of their daughter's friends were here in Shinjuku. They knew their daughter had never once gotten along with her older cousin Sora, and she wasn't too fond of her Aunt Toshiko either.

Takehiro and Yoshie sigh as they look at each other. A quick Jan-ken-pon later has Takehiro cursing under his breath, " Takato, sweetheart, I know you could probably stay with Rika or even Henry, but we would rather you not be in Shinjuku when my mother comes to stay next month, and she'll be here for the entirety of your next school year. "

Takato's crimson eyes narrow, " Fine, I'll stay with freaking Sora! "

Chapter 1

Odaiba Elementary:

Wearing her blue hoodie over a white t-shirt with gray shorts, yellow wrist bands, and green converse along with her yellow round goggles with blue lenses, along with her modify deck in her deck pouch on her right hip, and her gold and white D-Power clipped to a belt loop nearby, she makes her way to school, well before her orangette of a cousin wakes up, mostly so she could get her schedule, learn her way around her temporary school, and find a place for Gigimon to hide. All of the Tamers still had their partners with them thanks to the Digignomes, well Jeri was still sans Leomon.

She had made sure to bring a lock with her for her show locker, and once she had found all of her classes she heads straight for her homeroom, unknowingly changing the events to come ever so slightly. " Nice goggles, mind if I sit here? I'm Motomiya Daisuke, but I prefer Davis. " Davis has coffee colored eyes, spiky burgundy hair, and is wearing a purple and white horizontal striped shirt with a blue vest on over that. He also had on tan shorts, red converse which you could just see his blue socks peeking out of the tops of his shoes.

" Thanks, and I don't mind, pretty sweet goggles yourself, I'm Matsuki Takato. "

" Are you new here? "

" Hopefully I'm only here for the school year, my parents sent me to live with my aunt and cousin to keep me away from my traditionalist paternal grandmother. I am not fond of my aunt or cousin, and my best friend is back in Shinjuku. " Takato says.

Davis winces, " That sucks, but at least you can still send letters and call home, right? "

" True. " Takato admits, and she was so going to be calling Henry everyday, just to keep her sanity.

The day goes by quickly with Davis and Takato getting to know each other, though Davis did introduce her to his childhood acquaintance, Kamiya Hikari, Kari for short. Both were surprised by the lavender haired girl that just barged up to Kari and demanded to know if she was related to Kamiya Taichi, as she apparently had an email. The other new kid, a blonde wearing Gilligan's hat, was also with Kari at the time. When the Digital World is mentioned Takato's attention is caught, and she doesn't mind Davis pulling her along. She had felt Gigimon climb up into her hood once school officially ended for the day. Takato wasn't interested in any of the clubs offered for after school, as Davis had given her a run down during lunch. She might have tried for the Art Club, but she didn't like the teacher whom would be the advisor.

Once in the computer room, after running into a red head that attended the local High School by the name of Izumi Koushiro, Izzy for short, Izzy goes into a long winded explanation of why he needs to use the computer lab at their school. It was only after the lavender haired girl was reminded by another kid that she had promised to fix his computer while TK explains that only those with Digivices can even go to the Digital World that three lights shoot out of the computer, the red one goes straight to her while the blue one goes to Davis whom instinctively cups his hands to catch it even as he argues with TK though he called him TC. The yellow one continued on out of the room. Takato observes her new Digivice in curiosity, she would definitely need to call Henry later on, once she got back to her aunt's home.

" You mean like this? " Davis says, holding up his blue and white digivice while Takato wordlessly shows them her new one as well.

TK, Kari, and Izzy all stare at the new Digivices in stunned disbelief, " Well those are digivices. " TK

" They're a different model than ours. " Kari muses while looking at her white box shaped one.

Izzy looks at the computer, " The gate's still open. "

Takato's crimson eyes narrow and she walks forward, pulling Davis with her, and holds her new digivice up to the computer screen, ignoring the concerns of the others. Another Digidestined had sent out a call for help, this was not the time to dilly dally around. Davis was in too much shock to actually put up any resistance to his new friend's actions. His coffee colored eyes take in her new appearance, as she now had on a red hoodie with four black triangles on the back, the center triangle was upside surrounded by a black lined circle with the other three triangles being upright. The bottom triangle's top point was touching the center upside down triangle's bottom tip, the right side up triangle on the right's left point was touching the center triangle's right tip, and the one on the left's right tip was touching the center triangle's left tip. The symbol looked reminiscent to a biohazard symbol. Around her wrists are black spiked wristbands, and she had gained red fingerless gloves as well.

Takato blinks as she takes in the fact that Davis now had on a long sleeved blue jacket with a flame motif on it, yellow full fingered gloves adorning his hands as well when there had been none previously, and then her partner speaks up, alerting her to the fact that he had digivolved upon entering the Digital World. Though she did note she had also gotten a wardrobe change, she might actually have to see about getting an outfit like this, she liked it. She also notices Davis take in his own new wardrobe as her partner speaks up. " Takatomon, I smell another human. "

" Lead on, Guilmon, just remember, not all of us can run as fast as you, and stay alert boy. If Digiworld is handing out new Digivices then we have more trouble, I just hope we don't have to deal with anything as troublesome as the Devas again. " Takato says, " Davis, stick with us. My boy here is quite the powerhouse as he is. "

" Hey, wait, you two…" TK trails off when he sees Guilmon, and Takato smirks at him.

" Didn't pay attention to what was going down in Shinjuku recently, did you? " Takato asks, " Guilmon, let's go. "

Guilmon nods, racing off to leave the humans to follow him. Takato and Davis were more surefooted than Kari and TK. Guilmon skids to a stop in front of a male with gravity defying brown hair, wearing round goggles. " Guilmon, not even I can run that fast. " Takato says moments later as she slams on the brakes, Davis a foot behind her with Kari and TK bringing up the rear.

" Davis, what are you doing here? " the teen asks, getting over his shock.

Takato rolls her eyes, " Three lights shot out of a computer with a gate to the Digital World on it, the blue one flew to him, and the red one came to me, although this will be my second tour of duty. I'm Matsuki Takato, Tamer of the Digital Hazard. The red velociraptor looking digimon is Guilmon, my partner. "

As Kari and TK have reunions with their partners the digimon take turns explaining what was happening when Guilmon snarls, his eyes flashing gold, and he aims above Agumon, " Pyro Sphere! "

Everyone watches as several black rings are destroyed, rings they hadn't known were there, and Takato's crimson eyes flash, as she grabs her D Power. Honed instincts have her spinning around, and she grabs a modify card, " Digi Modify...Hyperwing Activate! "

Guilmon was suddenly behind Kari and TK, " Pyro Sphere! "

That prompted them to get a move on, and Tai leads them to the cave he, Agumon, Patamon, and Gatomon had found that held a strange digiegg emblazoned with Tai's Crest of Courage. After TK and Kari try picking it up Takato steps back, and Davis sends her a sidelong look. She motions him forward, and he picks the egg up easily. Then an orange beam of light that was reminiscent of fire erupts from the hole under the egg, and what looks like a digimon takes shape. A small blue dragon can soon be seen, " Wahoo! Free at last, free at last. You moved the Digiegg, " the dragon says as he dances around Davis, " I'm Veemon, but you can call me Veemon. Nice to meetcha. "

" I'm Davis. "

Agumon was the one to give everyone more information on Veemon, while admitting that he hadn't thought Veemon were real, " I'm real alright. I'm looking forward to working with you, Davis. "

Takato walks over to him, " Give him a little bit of time to assimilate all this, Veemon. He just got his Digivice today, this is all new to him. I'm Takato. "

Just then the ground shakes, and Guilmon growls, " Takatomon, trouble. "

Takato's gaze turns upwards, and she was already grabbing a modify card to use on Guilmon, slashing it through the slot in her D Power. " Digi Modify...Power Activate! "

Just as Monochromon can be seen Guilmon fires off a powered up Pyro Sphere to give them all time to get out of the cave, though Monochromon was still on their tail. When Davis takes a brief breather Guilmon slides in between Davis and his new partner, and the cave they had just exited, canceling out Monochromon's Volcanic Strike with his Rock Breaker attack, " Thanks, Guilmon. " Davis says as he leaps down to join the others. Guilmon slides down after him just as Monochromon leaps over them all save for Kari. " Davis, you have to open the Digiegg, you have to find your Courage. " Veemon tells his partner.

Takato looks at him, " Courage isn't the absence of fear, it's acting in spite of fear. Digi Modify...Speed Activate. "

Guilmon interposes himself between Kari, Gatomon, and Monochromon with his speed boost. Unknown to Takato and the others the Digimon Emperor is watching them, and is intrigued by Takato's D-Power. It was very unlike his own Dark Digivice. Davis' coffee colored eyes narrow in thought at what Takato had said, that Courage wasn't the absence of fear, but acting despite how terrified you might be. He was plenty terrified right now, but there was no way in Hell he was going to let that stop him. He can feel power welling up inside of himself, and three words coming to him as he holds the Digiegg of Courage up, " DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE! "

" Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! "

Takato pulls out her D Power, and the holo screen showing the data of a digimon crops up, and she reads out loud for the benefit of the others, " Flamedramon is a Dragon Man Digimon. Veemon was able to armor-digivolve due to the "Digi-Egg of Courage". The "Digi-Egg of Courage" has the attribute of "Flame", and those that don this Digi-Egg have their combat ability rise like blazing flames, allowing them to perform attacks on enemy Digimon with intense power. His main attack is Fire Rocket. "

Thankfully Flamedramon's first fight captured the attention of the others more than the fact that her D Power happened to have a built in Digimon Analyzer. Flamedramon managed to destroy the dark ring around Monochromon, and once that was done he glows orange, and said glow heads for Davis' Digivice, enters it, and almost immediately heads for the left pocket of his jacket. Takato joins him in examining his new item, and sees the image of an egg in the new device. " Takatomon, we should get going now, shouldn't we? " Guilmon asks.

" Yeah, we should, boy. Come on, Davis, while the others are still distracted. Veemon, you coming, or staying. " Takato says, pulling Davis away in such a way the other three humans and their partners don't notice.

Veemon decides to go to the Human World with them, and all four exit through a randomly placed TV. It was sheer instinct that has Takato wrap one arm around Gigimon while going into a somersault to avoid the dogpile in front of the computer. Davis quickly grabs his partner while disentangling himself, following Takato out of the room. They grab their stuff, and Takato is immediately dialing up Henry on the cell phone her parents had given her before sending her to Odaiba, " Takato, it's only been one full school day. " Henry Wong says to his best friend.

Takato's next words cause him to still in shock, " I got called for a second tour, new Digivice as well. Odaiba has its own set of Digidestined. Call Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Ryo, Ai, and Mako, make sure you bring Suzie with you as well. I'll be bringing the newest gogglehead with me, we all need to talk immediately, but I can't be seen in Shinjuku. "

Davis holds his hand out for the phone, " Hi, I'm Motomiya Daisuke, but I prefer Davis, I'm the new gogglehead. " Davis goes on to name the location of the meeting, while giving Henry instructions on how to get there from the train station. He knew where Tai would most likely have a meeting with his team, and chose a place far enough away to not be noticed.

The pair of goggle heads make their way to the meeting sight, leaving messages for the adults responsible for them that they would most likely be getting home after dinner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Odaiba, Tamers Meeting:

While waiting for Takato's team to arrive the goggle heads decide to work on their homework, which would go a long way towards placating their legal guardians. Davis had left voicemails on both of his parent's cell phones to cover his bases. " Hello, Renamon and Rika. Wait until everyone else gets here so I only have to explain once. " Takato says without once looking up half an hour later.

" Fair enough, yellow goggles. " the red headed Nonaka Rika says, looking over the shoulders of the goggle headed pair, and points out a few errors on both their parts.

The dark blue haired Henry Wong was the next to arrive with his red headed little sister Suzie, and their partners Terriermon and Lopmon, " Glad you could make it, Henry. Think you could read over mine and Davis' science homework for us? We're waiting for the others to arrive, so, Suzie, you can play with the Digimon. Renamon, keep an eye on them, please. Demiveemon is Davis'. "

The yellow vixen hums a confirmation as Henry and Rika help the goggle heads with their homework. Shioda Kazu had swung by to pick up the twin tamers to Impmon, Ai and Mako, leaving them the last to arrive, as Akiyama Ryo showed up not long after Henry and Suzie, Ryo helping to run herd on Suzie, Demiveemon, and Gigimon. Kitigawa Kenta arrived five minutes before Kazu had, " Alright, Takato, we're all here, you told me Digiworld called on you again? " Henry says.

Takato places her new Digivice on the picnic table they were all at, " This came out of a computer today after school in the form of a red beam of light, Davis' is blue and white. I can still use my D Power though. Apparently a digidestined has been corrupted and is trying to enslave the whole Digital World leaving normal digivolution off the table, though I have yet to try so with my D Power. A new form of digivolution, Armor Digivolution is accessible past the signal blocking normal digivolution. I don't know whom received the third beam of light that was yellow though. I figured I should keep you guys in the loop, if only to call in backup if necessary. "

" Makes sense, so, Davis, how are you taking all this just being dumped in your metaphorical lap? " Ryo asks him.

" I don't think it's sunk in just yet, oh, Henry, Rika, thanks for helping me with my homework. " Davis admits.

" No problem, rookie goggles. " Rika says, smirking.

Ryo rolls his eyes at this, " Wildcat, behave yourself, would you? "

Rika kicks him under the table even as Ryo grins, he loved riling his Wildcat up. Henry waves Davis' thanks off as well, " I'm willing to come here every evening to help you out with your homework, both of you actually. " Henry says.

" Thanks, Henry. That will be helpful since managing time while having to head into the Digital World isn't going to be easy. " Takato admits.

" Not a problem, besides, you and Davis will both have someone to vent to should you need it. I am a good listener after all. " Henry says, " Ryo, get a cell phone so Takato can call you in if necessary, you, Rika, and I are the only other Tamers that can Biomerge. "

Ryo sighs at this, " Makes sense, I'll get your number from Henry, and then text you, okay, Takato. "

" Sure, that's fine. " Takato says, " Care to get dinner before we all go our separate ways? " Takato's team were all grateful that she had taken the time to get them up to speed with what was going on in the Digital World though they all suspected that this was a different quadrant than the one they were used to dealing with.

They all get some hotdogs from a vendor nearby along with some water, Ai, Mako, and Suzie enjoying their time together, " Ryo, Rika, can you two help us with the card game? " Mako asks.

" No problem, squirts, want to be able to help your partner if need be, right? " Rika asks as she finishes her second hotdog. Renamon had foraged around for food to tide the digimon over thankfully. Soon enough they're all parting ways, Gigimon was back in Takato's hood while Demiveemon was in Davis' schoolbag.

After School, Next Day:

Takato kicks back waiting for Davis just outside of their last class for the day, and as they approach the computer room she gets the shock of her life to see her cousin walking towards the room with Tai. The crimson eyed Tamer of the Hazard facepalms at this, swearing under her breath the whole time. She enters the computer room at Davis' side before her cousin can ask any questions, " Let's save the meet and greet until after we get into the Digital World. Wouldn't want any teachers to come across the older kids, right? No need to have to answer awkward questions after all. " Davis asks.

The others all nod, and they enter the Digital World before Fujiyama-sensei arrives.

Digital World:

Takato and Davis' partners are back to their rookie levels, " Hi there, I'm Matsuki Takato, and the red velociraptor is my partner Guilmon. I'm known as the Tamer of the Hazard. "

" My name is Hida Cody, it's a pleasure to meet you, Takato and Guilmon. "

" Hey there, I'm Motomiya Daisuke, but I prefer Davis, I inherited the Crest of Courage, the small blue dragon next to me is my partner Veemon. " Davis says next.

" Kamiya Taichi, I prefer Tai, Chosen Child of Courage, and Kari's older brother. My partner is Agumon. "

" Kamiya Hikari, but I prefer Kari, I'm the Chosen Child of Light, and my partner is Gatomon, and yes, Gatomon is feline in nature. "

" Takaishi Takeru, I prefer TK, I'm the Chosen Child of Hope, and my partner is Patamon, whose ears look like bat wings, and let him fly. "

" Izumi Koushiro, but you can call me Izzy, I'm the Chosen Child of Knowledge, and my partner is Tentomon, whom resembles a rather large ladybug. "

" Takenouchi Sora, I'm the Chosen Child of Love, and my partner is Biyomon, a large pink bird. I'm also Takato's cousin. " Sora says.

Takato has her full attention on her partner and their surroundings. The other partner digimon show up just then, Sora and Izzy going through their own reunions with their partners. Tai looks at Sora in confusion, " I didn't know Takato happens to be the cousin staying with you for the school year. "

Sora sighs at this, " I'm not surprised. Takato wouldn't have said anything even if she had known we're childhood friends, Tai. "

Davis looks at his new friend, remembering how Takato had said she was not fond of Sora or her mother, " Why's that, Sora? " Kari asks curiously.

Takato stiffens at this, and Davis slips away with her, following the signal that had shown up on Takato's new Digivice. Takato would tell him why the relationship between herself and Sora was so cool when she was ready to. The burgundy haired pre-teen was rather surprised that no one had noticed them leaving though. After about twenty minutes of wandering they reach a temple, and Takato finds herself drawn to the egg with a red heart on it, and sighs wearily " Of course, I inherit the Crest of Love from my cousin. "

The brown haired pre-teen picks up the egg easily, and sighs, " So, I have to feel love to open this up, right? " Takato focuses on her love for Guilmon and calls out, " DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE! "

" Guilmon Armor Digivolve to...Sethmon, Hazardous Love! "

While Davis, Veemon, Takato, and Guilmon had been following the signal on the new Digivice model a Snimon had attacked the others before they could notice that Davis, Takato, and their partners had left. Gatomon had tried to deal with Snimon with her Lightning Paw, but without her Tail Ring she just didn't have enough power. Tai had tackled Sora out of the way, and then the ground collapsed out from under TK, causing him to fall down a ravine. The blonde manages to grab onto a rocky outcropping, spotting the Drimogemon that had caused him to fall, and then a Mojyamon manages to knock out the unsuspecting Patamon. When TK sees his partner falling he lets go, and dives after Patamon to catch him. Poor Cody is terrified by what he had just seen happen while Tentomon, Biyomon, and Agumon do their best to deal with Snimon. " Wait a minute, where are Davis and Takato? " Izzy asks just then.

The others all blink and look around in surprise, " They must have left when Kari asked why Takato wouldn't mention being my cousin, " Sora says, sighing wearily, " I guess I should explain. From what you've seen of her so far, Tai, how would you describe my cousin? "

Tai tilts his head to the side as he thinks about this, " Compassionate with a core of steel, why? "

" Takato is not the most outgoing or athletic of beings. This made it hard for us to connect when we were younger, as Takato always preferred artistic pursuits in comparison to athletic pursuits. She stayed with mom and I the summer before Digiworld called us, and mom signed her up for a gymnastics camp. Takato ended up hospitalized in a coma for the rest of the summer due to an accident at camp. Aunt Yoshie and Uncle Takehiro were so angry at mom. They generally sent Takato to art camps. It was so terrifying seeing her look so still, with the only movement being her chest going up and down while breathing. Takato associates mom and I with one of the worst things to ever happen to her. " Sora explains softly.

" All right, Kari and I will go after TK and Patamon. You guys go find my successor, and Tamer of the Hazard. " Tai orders.

Sora, Izzy, Cody, and the digimon arrive at the temple just in time to see Takato use the Digiegg of Love to armor digivolve Guilmon into Sethmon. After Izzy attempts to pick up the Digi Egg of Knowledge he calls Cody over. Once Cody picks the egg up a beam of purple light erupts from the hole under it, and Cody's partner, Armadillomon is revealed, " Why'd you hafta wake me up, I was having such a good dream. " Armadillomon says, causing Davis and Takato to smile even as Takato leaps up onto Sethmon, and Davis gets on behind her, pulling his Digivice from an inner pocket of his flame motif blue jacket.

" Digi Armor Energize! " Davis calls out in unison with Cody.

" Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage. "

" Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power! "

" After you two left TK and Patamon got captured by the Digimon Emperor. " Izzy informs Davis and Takato.

" Right, let's go mount a rescue mission. " Davis says, " Flamedramon, can you take Sora with you? "

" No problem, Davis. " Flamedramon says, and picks the orangette up. Digmon grabs Cody and Izzy.

" Well, boy, you heard Davis, we have a rescue to mount. " Takato says.

Sethmon takes off at a rather fast loping run considering his appearance. Meanwhile Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon have found TK, whom had been shackled to a cliffside with Patamon opposite him. They can only watch in horror as a Dark Ring gets ever closer to Patamon, and Tai lets instinct take over, aiming his digivice at the ring, causing it to be destroyed. Tai smiles grimly, " Stay here. Agumon, let's go get TK's Digivice back. "

Right at that time Digmon appears out of the wall behind Patamon, freeing him, even as Flamedramon sets his passenger down, and frees TK, setting him safely on the ground as well. Tai and Agumon walk confidently up to where the Digimon Emperor is, " I don't know who the Hell you think you are, but I'm not going to allow you to enslave the Digital World. Now, hand over TK's Digivice. " Tai says.

" You can't even digivolve your digimon, what makes you think you're a threat to me. " the Digimon Emperor says, and cracks his whip.

" I lead my team to victory against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, and Apocalymon! I helped to stop Diaboromon from launching a nuclear attack on the human world! I am the Chosen Child of Courage, and will not be cowed by some punk kid on a power trip. " Tai snaps, and runs forward, Agumon dealing with the Wormmon that tried to get in Tai's way, and the veteran Digidestined goes into a beautiful slide tackle that causes the Digimon Emperor to lose his grip on TK's Digivice, and said Digivice goes sailing. From Sethmon's back Davis easily catches the device, and tosses it to TK.

" I believe that's yours, TX. " Davis says even as Tai and Agumon slide down to the rest of them as Kari and Gatomon had joined up with them. Snimon, Mojyamon, and Drimogemon are called back by the Emperor, and the Inheritor's of Courage and Love leap off of Sethmon. Digmon deals with Drimogemon while Flamedramon leaps in front of Mojyamon, and Sethmon sets his sights on Snimon.

" When it's fire against ice…" Flamedramon says, catching the massive icicle that had been thrown at him, and subsequently melting it while saying, " Fire always wins. Fire Rocket! " Flamedramon's attack destroys the Dark Ring on Mojyamon. He turns his attention to Sethmon's fight with Snimon, as he figured he could be told about Digmon's fight later. He could see Sethmon's eyes tracking Snimon, and the bipedal blue dragon understands, Sethmon was learning the patterns to Snimon's attacks and evasive maneuvers before he attacked. That happened to be a damned intelligent way for a land based opponent to deal with an aerial opponent. " Heat Storm! "

Flamedramon leaps over to Sethmon as his attack lands on the Dark Ring on Snimon. Thankfully for Tai the Digimon Emperor had no idea what had destroyed the ring he was going to enslave Patamon with. Once Sethmon and Digmon end their armor digivolutions a red beam of light flies to Takato's new Digivice even as a purple one flies to Cody's, and then two handheld terminals appear in their hands, their new Digieggs inside them.

Computer Room, Human World:

Once back in the human world, Davis and Takato managing to avoid the dog pile in front of the computer by somersaulting Tai holds up his digivice once they de-tangle themselves, " Izzy, TK, Sora, remember those Black Gears and how our model of Digivice was able to destroy them, well on a hunch I aimed my Digivice at the Dark Ring the Emperor was going to put on Patamon, and it was destroyed. " Tai says.

" Prodigious, this gives us older kids a way to help out. " Izzy says, " I'll make sure to inform the others about this. "

Takato grabs her school bag, " Come on, Davis, we gotta go meet Henry. "

Davis puts Demiveemon in his own school bag, " Right, see you later guys. "

" Who's Henry? " Kari asks.

" One of my team, his partner is Terriermon. " Takato answers, " Like I'm sure Tai held a meeting for his team I held one for mine to get them up to speed, and put them on standby as well. Henry agreed to help Davis and I keep caught up with our homework. " Gigimon had climbed into the hood of her hoodie by this time.

Sora watches her cousin go, " Now I know what the conversation between Takato and my mom was about. Takato was telling her about the study group she was going to be a part of. "

" Sora, you have a chance to really connect with Takato right now. You used to have problems with your mom too, remember. " Tai says.

On the way to the same park they had met Takato's team at the previous evening Davis looks at her, " Did you know your red hoodie in Digiworld has the same symbol Guilmon has on his chest on it's back? "

Takato blinks at this, " No, I didn't, I suppose that does make sense, as I am the Tamer of the Digital Hazard. I do like the spiked wristbands though. I may just have to recreate that outfit here in our world. "

Davis smiles at this, " Care to help me recreate my jacket? "

" Sure, it'll be fun. "

They arrive at a free picnic table ten minutes before Henry gets there, and while regaling him with the latest story the three work on their homework. Henry looks up Sethmon with his D Power and whistles softly, " Damn, and I thought WarGrowlmon was scary. "

" The other kid that received a new model Digivice is Hida Cody. His partner, as mentioned is an Armadillomon. I've yet to try digivolving Guilmon with my D Power, better to keep an ace in the hole for when it's needed. " Takato says, " Only three of us have digimon that can effectively fight back, Kari's partner, Gatomon lost her tail ring, significantly reducing her power apparently. "

" Well, that sucks, doesn't it? Just let us know if you need out help, okay. Ryo text you yet? " Henry asks his best friend.

Takato turns her phone on and checks it, " Yeah, he has, adding him to my contacts now. How are Kazu and Kenta holding up academically? "

" I help Kenta tutor Kazu at lunch. Jeri's still not in a good place emotionally. " Henry says, sighing.

Takato winces, " Well, losing her partner like that, having Beelzemon load his data took away any chance of Leomon being reconfigured. Beelzemon is the Demon Lord of Gluttony, the Demon Lords are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins, and they can subvert a digimon's reincarnation process, taking the defeated Digimon's data, making it their own, Davis. Beelzemon changed though, he's on our side now, and is the partner to Ai and Mako. He repented for what he did, and helped us save Jeri from the D-Reaper. The twins used to fight over him like a toy, and he was manipulated at a weak moment. "

" I can't even imagine…" Davis says, just the thought of losing his partner made his heart clench in despair.

" Yeah, Takato, Rika, and I all came close to losing our partners a few times, Jeri's the only one whom did. " Henry admits. They remain silent for a while as they finish their homework, Henry checking it all over for errors. Once they were done the three humans just sit and talk, getting to know each other better. " So, your place or Takato's for our study group tomorrow, as you have practice, and then will be going to Digiworld, right? "

" Mine, I already cleared it with Aunt Toshiko. I did give you directions on how to get there, right? " Takato answers.

" I can figure it out from the address. " Henry says, picking Terriermon up, " Let me know when your games are, and I'll try to be there, okay, Davis. "

" Sure, it'll be nice to have some support in the crowd. " Davis says, " See you later, Henry, Terriermon. "

" Stay alert, Henry. Take care of him, Terriermon. " Takato says, Gigimon happened to be napping in her hood at the moment. Thankfully her partner had gotten better at controlling his curiosity.

" Momentai, Takato. " Terriermon says, though he understood what Takato was really saying, keep Henry alive. Henry had been the one to show her the ropes as a Tamer, to help her learn how to use modify cards correctly as well. Rika and Renamon had tried to destroy her partner while Henry had come in, helping to diffuse the situation. Terriermon did admit, even if only to himself, that Takato had grown into her role as leader, yes, she had made mistakes, everyone did, but she learned from them, and grew from them as well. Takato and Guilmon's first Biomerge had been without a D Power, as Takato's Red one had been destroyed, her current one happened to have a gold ring around the screen, and a golden strap as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


End file.
